You Will Be Okay
by Marymel
Summary: A conversation between Greg and Nick after Aaron James' arrest. Spoilers for "Big Shots." I didn't write this as a romantic story, but I won't mind if you interpret it that way.


**What happened after "Big Shots?"**

**One of my very favorite characters on CSI has always been Greg. And I hated seeing what he had to go through in the season seven episodes, "Fannysmackin'" and "Post Mortem." So I got to thinking; what happened after Greg confronted Marla James in the episode, "Big Shots?" Here's my idea of what might have happened between him and Nick. I didn't write this as a romantic story, but if you interpret it that way, I don't mind. Please read and leave me a review!**

**I don't own CSI.**

Greg Sanders sat in the locker room. He had just confronted Marla James, the mother of the young man he had killed in self-defense. He just told her the truth-that Demetrius James was a killer, and her other son had made the decision to do drugs and hang out with thugs that were involved in crime. When Ms. James turned to him and simply said that Aaron was all she had left, Greg felt more emotionally drained than if he'd endured a screaming match with the woman.

He had just called the District Attorney and told him to go easy on Aaron James. Maybe some people would feel that he shouldn't, maybe some would feel that the young man should serve time. But Greg had had enough. He wanted to move on with his life, and didn't feel that putting the brother of the young man he killed in prison-even if he was on the scene of a murder and hanging out with questionable people-would do that.

Greg's mind went back to his beating. It seemed he didn't stop thinking about the beating since it happened. Even though he took someone's life and was nearly beaten to death himself, he had to admit he would do it all over again. Stanley Tanner was alive and the gang were all in jail.

Nick Stokes came in and saw his good friend sitting on the bench, staring at the floor. His heart broke for him.

"Hey, G?"

Greg looked up and managed a faint smile. "Hey," he said quietly.

Nick walked over and knelt in front of the young man whom he considered a kid brother. He waited for a few seconds until Greg looked up and met Nick's eyes.

"Sara told me about Ms. James coming here and screaming at you."

Greg sighed heavily. "I wish...I wish to God none of that ever happened."

Nick just put his hand on Greg's wrist. "So do I, man. I wish those...those punks had never thought beating up people was _fun_."

Greg's eyes drifted back to the floor. He _knew _Demetrius James was a killer. He knew he'd saved a man's life and he had helped put a dangerous gang behind bars. But that didn't stop him from feeling remorseful.

Nick gently squeezed Greg's wrist. "G, you are not the bad guy."

Greg gave a quiet, sad chuckle. "You don't think I know that? I-I can't stop thinking, 'what if I never went to that crime scene? What if they _had _killed more people?'" Greg slowly looked up at Nick's concerned face. "What if they'd killed _me_?"

"They didn't..."

"I killed someone!"

"You did what you had to do!" Nick held Greg's gaze and continued his hold on his wrist. "Greg, Demetrius James would have killed you!" Greg looked down, but Nick simply placed his hand on Greg's shoulder. "G, you are not the bad guy. I know it's a horrible situation to be in, but you. did. nothing. wrong."

Greg looked into Nick's concerned brown eyes. "You don't think I tell myself that, Nick? You don't think I keep reliving everything, wondering if I could possibly do anything different? I _know _there was nothing more I could do, that there was no other way. I just..."

Nick released Greg's wrist and placed his other hand on Greg's other shoulder. "I know."

A tear escaped out of Greg's eye and rolled down his cheek. "When Demetrius James died...I felt more horrible, more _wrong_ than I have ever felt in my life."

Nick rubbed Greg's shoulder. "I know. I kept wishing I could take away your pain...I still do."

Greg held Nick's gaze. He knew Nick was telling the truth. Leaning forward, Greg allowed himself to be wrapped up in Nick's arms and let tears that he felt he'd been holding in for so long fall.

Nick just held Greg without saying a word. He wanted nothing more than just to take away Greg's pain and let him get on with his life. Running his hands up and down Greg's back, Nick found himself trying to hold back his own tears.

They just stayed there for several moments, sitting on the locker room floor. Greg softly crying and Nick holding him and trying to keep his own tears at bay. Finally, Greg pulled away and sniffed back the last of his tears. Wiping his hands across his cheeks to try to erase the evidence of his crying, Greg gave a quavering sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be! You have no reason to be sorry," Nick told him.

Greg gave Nick a weak smile. For the first time in months, he was truly starting to believe that he would be okay.

Nick gave a gentle squeeze to Greg's shoulder. "You are going to be fine, G. You will be okay."

Holding Nick's stare with his own relieved gaze, Greg nodded. "I will."

**The End.**


End file.
